Pullulanase is a specific kind of glucanase, an amylolytic exoenzyme, that degrades pullulan. Type I pullulanases specifically attack alpha-1,6 linkages, while type II pullulanases are also able to hydrolyse alpha-1,4 linkages.
Pullulanase (EC 3.2.1.41) is also known as pullulan-6-glucanohydrolase (Debranching enzyme). Its substrate, pullulan, is regarded as a chain of maltotriose units linked by alpha-1,6-glycosidic bonds. Pullulanase will hydrolytically cleave pullulan (alpha-glucan polysaccharides).
Pullulanases are used for several industrial and commercial applications, including, saccharification of starch, liquefaction of starch, production of high-maltose corn syrup, production of high-fructose corn syrup, starch processing, in detergents, production of cyclodextrins, and production of low-calorie beer, in the baking industry, as well as dental plaque control. (Siew Ling Hii, Joo Shun Tan, Tau Chuan Ling, and Arbakariya Bin Ariff, “Pullulanase: Role in Starch Hydrolysis and Potential Industrial Applications,” Enzyme Research, vol. 2012, Article ID 921362, 14 pages, 2012.)